Journeys Beginning
by An Irish Rose
Summary: What if? What if Instead of 10 appearing during the metacrisis it was Nine? This is exploring that! Starts during Journeys End and takes a life of its own. What would life be like in Pete's world then? (not the best summary I'm sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own Doctor Who or we would have had Eccleston for another season. Obviously? That didn't happen! Therefore, this chick doesn't own it.

Authors note- Yes, I should be working on my other stories, but I am stuck on it due to losing the computer. So we get..Alternate Journey's end...Also...I'm going to say Nine and Ten for the different doctors while I need to because really that makes it less complicated for us all I believe

* * *

Donna watched as a form materialized right in front of her. A…naked form? A man. Definitely a man. But who? He sat up, and she staggered backwards. She'd never seen this man before. Oh did this happen? What was going on!

"Who the hell are you?"

The Doctor's eyes widened for a moment. "Donna, what are you nattering on about? It's me."

He paused, hands at his throat, blue eyes widening for a moment. "Oi, that's not right." His hands traveled up to his ears. A very familiar (Not to Donna of course) grin appeared, the manic grin reforming on his face. "Oh yes! I'm back! Fantastic, abosultley fantastic Donna!"

He looked back at Donna and spoke seriously. "Donna, this is going to be hard to believe even after everything you've seen…but it's me. I'm the Doctor. I can prove it. One thing, I am not a martian. Two, I am going to remind you, you are not just a temp and have never been just a temp. Who else would have gone searching for me? No one, not like you did it anyway. And when we first met, you told me I needed someone with me and you were so very right. And then? You stayed because…" He paused and grinned at her. "Well, because you're amazing."

She watched him warily for a moment. "How..did this happen then?"

He titled his head. "Time Lord and you. Simple explanation really. Oh, it just a simple instantaneous biological metacrisis. Bit complicated. ."

"Doctor," she stared at him for a moment and then grinned.

"Yup, that's me," he poked himself for a moment grinning.

"No," she hesitated. "Doctor, you're naked!"

He looked down for a moment, losing the grin. "That's a bit embarrassing, hold on a tick..." With that, he was up and leaving the console room. He'd found the wardrobe room, changed into a jumper and pants and frowned when he couldn't find his jacket. He couldn't go anywhere without it, but then he reminded himself where he'd seen it last.

Rose's room. She'd kept it after he regenerated after the game station. He hurried into her room, which looked the same as the last time she'd left the TARDIS. And there was his jacket, folded up neatly on the stand beside her bed. He threw it on, sending her room one last look and then ran back out towards Donna.

He came back out and looked towards Donna who still looked confused. "Here's what happened. I put all that energy into the spare hand, and then you touched it, creating a spontaneous biological metacrisis. I grew back out of my hand, though I will have to think on how on earth I came back like this, but it doesn't really matter at this point much does it?"

He paused again, realizing something. "Wait a tick, what..." He pressed his hand against his chest. "One heart? I only have one heart?" Donna reached out, pressing her hand to his chest.

"Doctor...you're human."

He grinned for a moment, possibilities rushing over him as things started to click together. "Oh no...I'm more. Part time Lord, Part Human. The best of both. That's brilliant. That's fantastic!"

"I don't get it, I kept hearing that heartbeat."

"That was me Donna, my heartbeat, my single heartbeat,because what I am is a complicated event..." Even then he was starting to see things clearly, he wondered if perhaps Rose had a hand in this event, because he should have looked just like his newer regeneration instead of this old one. Perhaps Bad Wolf, Rose, had seen this coming, had realized he could come back? No, that couldn't be it. It had to be something else.

"Why me Doctor? Why me then?"

"Donna, you are so very special."

"I keep telling you, I am not."

"Donna, why don't you see how fantastic you really are? I can see, Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, because all this time you think you're not worth it. But you are more then worth it Donna Noble."

"Just stop Doctor."

"Donna, look at what you did. No...it's so much more then that. It's like we were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS. Right when I most needed help, when I had lost Rose. Then you left... And you found me again. Your granddad. Your car. Donna, your car. You parked your car right where the TARDIS was going land. That's not coincidence at all! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"You're talking like it is Destiny. There's not something like that. Is there?"

"Its not finished yet Donna Noble, the Pattern's not complete. The time line..its driving us somewhere else, to something else."

"Right now? We have to get the TARDIS into space correctly and figure out the next move." He barked out a few orders then, running around as he worked on it, before they took a look at the screen, looking outside. "That's the planets, all twenty seven of them...but why..."

Then the Planets started to glow. "That's Z-neutrino energy, flattened by the alignments of the planets into a simple string. No, Davros. Davros, you can't! You can't! No!" He bit back a curse then. They had to get the TARDIS onto the ship, save everyone and deal with the mess it's become.

"Doctor, what does it do? What did it do?"

"Donna, I think it's electrical energy. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The device they would be using, it cancels it out. Structure falls apart. If this works, The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength. Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. But I can only guess this without seeing everything. I don't know yet..." He bit back more curses, what was happening on that ship without him.

He started grabbing things and building. "Doctor, what is that?"

"Our last hope Donna, our only hope. A Z-neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

"What? Earth girl, remember?"

"Davros built those Dalek's himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself..."

"It'll destroy the Daleks?"

"Biggest backfire in History Donna..."

He finished his building shortly after, it looked like a gun basically and then spoke. "Maximum power now Donna. We're ready to go. Coordinates are locked in." The TARDIS materialized then and he turned towards Donna. "Let's do this. And Donna? If ..."

She sent him a glare. "Don't even say it martian."

"Told you before, I'm not a martian Donna." But he opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

She couldn't help but grin. The TARDIS was safe, Donna was safe, they still had hope. They could still do this somehow. She grinned until those doors slammed open and she caught site of Black leather, big ears and a maniac grin. Oh no, oh no. She was losing it wasn't she? _He couldn't be here, he really couldn't be here. He'd regenerated. It was not possible. _

****Eyes squeezed shut and she was about to speak, but everything was happening too fast for her and then he was flying across that floor before she could even even begin to wrap her mind around it. Then? A blast of light hit him and she couldn't help but scream out.

"No!" It was like a dream, she couldn't wrap her mind around it She wasn't even able to move more then a few inches, but she could see him sprawled out on the ground, moving, alive, her Doctor, her original Doctor, the one she'd looked into the heart of the TARDIS for. How? How was this possible? How was he, this Doctor standing in front of her...

Honestly, she couldn't even tell you how this had happened, how anything happened moments after that, until he was trapped and he was looking directly at her. Those eyes of his? Dark, unreadable and she couldn't help but smile as he spoke. "Rose Tyler, it's been too long." A glimmer of emotion then, something dark and buried beneath with everything that had happened, but still there in those blue eyes that she honestly hadn't realized she'd missed more then anything in the world. She loved the Doctor regardless of regeneration but this...this was the man she'd fell in love with. All leather, rudeness, the bright blue eyes of his, those ears...it was him.

"How-." She couldn't even get the rest of the words out of her lips, it didn't make sense. She'd lost her mind and it had to show on her face, that confusion. Suddenly she didn't feel like a women who'd traveled across parallel worlds to find him. She felt like a nineteen year old shop girl, a girl who'd grieved for the man she'd lost, a man she'd found in a new appearance But...it didn't make sense to her yet.

"Simple Rose. A human biological metacrisis. I promise to explain that and more later."

"That explains it then." Ten said then.

"Ah, that's where the pretty boy is then."

"Oi, I have nice ears at least."

"You two, cut it out right now." Rose interjected before a full force argument ensued while they needed to save the world.

Honestly, she was too confused for the next bit because she was so confused and startled by it all to really get well anything. Sarah Jane, her mom, Mickey, Jake, everyone. She...she seriously was having attention problems, felt like she was silly idiotic human for a bit when she finally noticed something, when her original Doctor took control and Dalek's started to explode. She realized, that was what needed to happen, but she could hear the other, 10, yelling about what have you done?

Nine spoke, his voice serious, sparing Rose a glance. "Fulfilling the prophecy, that's what."

"Do you know what you have Done? DO you really? Everyone into the TARDIS, Run now!" He paused and spoke again. "IN!"

"C'mon everyone. Sarah Jane, Rose, Jackie, Jack, Mickey...get in!"

Everyone made it into the TARDIS then and she took a moment to breathe while things were still happening.

There was too much chaos to even gather her thoughts, and they were all working on it, but she could see Ten and Nine speaking as they hauled the Earth home.

She turned towards Jack then who wrapped her up into a hug finally. "Oh Jack, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Rosie, more then you will ever know. When I found out you were on the list of dead for Canary Wharf...God..I was heartbroken." He wrapped her into tighter hug. "I just want you to know, thank you Rose. It was a pleasure to know you in my life. You and the Doctor." A subtle nod at Nine, though he knew both were the same man in a way was given.

* * *

Ten and Nine were off speaking in the corner for the time being as everyone else celebrated.

"So, I have a feeling I know where I'm going." Nine said, glaring at his newer regeneration.

Ten ran a hand through his mass of hair, messing it up a bit more. "I don't know yet. You know more then anyone what I'd be giving up if I leave her there with you.." He trailed off, looking at Rose and Jack embracing, Rose having tears in her eyes.

"Let me ask you this. Do you really want to keep her here? If you did? Well, you wouldn't have ran off after Madame DE Pompadour and stranded Rose so far in the future huh? Or pushed her away so many times after you, after I regenerated would you?"

"That is not fair and you know it. I have a ..."

"No," Nine said it sharply, blue eyes glaring at his newer form, "I don't want to hear about you or me. I want to hear about Rose. Do what we think is best for her. Not for one of us" He took two more steps nearer, closing in on the other man, his tone now as intense as his searing eyes. "Do you love her? Do you cherish her above all else in the universe? Would you, even though we are supposed to be the same man, would you be willing to send your TARDIS away, die so that she could be safe? Or put yourself in the Ultimate danger for her? Does the sun rise in her eyes and all of Time stand still when those eyes look into yours? " His voice cracked but he swallowed forcefully and fought on. "Do you know that no matter how long you live, your dying thought will inevitably be of her? And if she were standing before you dying, burning from within just to save you, would you be willing to do the same and lay down your own life for hers? Because I have and I would again. I am human now. I can give her _everything, _things you cant. Things I know you wont, because I wouldn't have if I wasn't a time lord anymore. But I have a chance, you have a chance to make Rose Tyler happy. " The Doctor paused, fire and ice flashing in his eyes. "But, we need to both give her choice and not decide for her this time what we do! Every time we send her away with no choice...something happens!" He finished, breathing forcefully.

"She gets to chose this time." He finished off at the end.

Ten looked back at him then. Dark eyes holding so many emotions. "You know how I feel about her. We're the same man, same memories, just doing things differently. I..you know we love her. But I cant give her what she needs, she loves me, us. It'd never work out right. I would have to lose her. I cant lose her to old age. If...I know she will chose you, I'll know she'll be happy. This is the way it needs to be. And maybe one day, she'll know how this me feels. I'm too damaged for her, but you? You get a chance to have the life I cant now. You're half human, you'll age with her, give her everything and she..missed you more then I think she missed me." Then the TARDIS materialized near Sarah Janes home and he walked away, trying to keep his own tears at bay. Rose needed the other him more, the one she'd originally fallen in love with. The Man who would have done everything for her, who hadn't mucked it all up yet. It would be the right thing to do and he knew, he knew that Rose would chose the old him. The one who hadn't made the mistakes, who could say I love you back to her.

* * *

Jack had just finished explaining what had happened to him as The TARDIS materialized. She hugged him again, tears falling once more.

"Dont cry Rosie. Think, you could have some fun with the two of them." He wiggled both eyebrows and hugged her, brushing those tears away as Nine stepped closer to them. Jack turned towards hm and spoke.

"Well, look at you big ears. It's time to say goodbye for real this time."

Nine chuckled, shaking his head. "What, you're not going to kiss me goodbye this time?"

"Too much work remember?"

He chuckled and Jack spoke one last time to them as the TARDIS started to move again. "If I don't see you two again for any reason. Thank you. Rose, you were worth dying for. I'd do it all again for you. I was proud to know you and I'm proud to see the women you became." She brushed tears away again, even as Nine reached out to take her hand for the moment.

Ten was talking to Jackie and Martha, eyes losing his light again as he noticed that, hearing Jack speak again.

"Doctor, you two. This you. You were worth it as well. The two of you changed me forever. Thank you. I'll miss you both." He reached out, hugging the both of them even as Mickey came over.

Rose knew it met Mickey was staying in this universe again, he'd been unhappy in the other one once his grandmother died again. "I'm leaving Rose."

She brushed back her tears again, throwing her arms around Mickey. "I..."

He just hugged her. "We'll talk about it later huh?" No, they wouldn't but it was almost necessary to say that because it would hurt too much. Mickey turned to the Ninth Doctor then and spoke.

"Who would have thought I'd say this,but I missed this you."

"Mickey the Idiot, turned hero. I'm proud of what you became."

Mickey smiled for a moment and spoke again. "Take care of her. It's you, it's always been you Doctor. Always will be too."

Nine just nodded as Mickey turned and left. He backed away for a moment, nodding to Ten and went towards the console, patting it lovingly for a moment.

Rose had turned and wrapped her arms around Ten, crying for a moment. He gave her a few minutes and then spoke. "One last trip then."

She nodded and spoke. "Ill be right back alright?" She broke away from him, walking away towards the hallway. Hands went to rubbing the TARDIS and she spoke. "I missed you old girl. So much more then you know. I missed hearing you at night..." She sighed, she didn't even know what to say really. Moments later it felt like anyway, she heard voices calling her name.

She moved then, stunned when the doors opened and they appeared on Bad Wolf Bay. She had a feeling this was coming but she didn't know quite what to say then.

"What happens next?" Her mum was standing off a bit, Donna by the TARDIS doors, Ten by her and Nine was moving towards her side. Ten and Nine looked at one another before Ten spoke.

"Well, I have to close the gaps between the universes once more." He dragged the words out, staring at her. She turned to Nine and spoke.

"And you?"

His dark blue eyes searched hers for a moment and then he spoke. One last glance was given to the TARDIS. "There is a universe out there that always needs saving. But me, this brilliant me, I missed you more then anything else in the Universe."

No one else was looking directly at them and she was glad,because he was staring at her like she was worth more then anything or anyone else in the universe and she knew she had to be looking at him the same way, like the stars, the sun, the moon, the galaxy rose in his eyes and in this moment? In every moment? They did.

"You know by now, I'd go anywhere with you Rose Tyler. " Nine murmured.

"I..." She paused, looking at Ten who looked back at her with such unadulterated pain in his eyes, yet the moment passed and he spoke. "This TARDIS is two small for two of us, so..." He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at Nine. "TARDIS of your own" And then Donna went off into a speech about how it would work.

She paused. "But you-you..." She couldn't go on. She knew she loved the Doctor, the Doctor in any form and this was killing her.. The choice was there of choice...

"Oh, I'm always alright. And I've got Donna!"

Donna nodded and spoke "Forever..."

"But-." Rose. Oh, his Rose. Always fighting back.

"What?" Ten spoke then, hearts breaking his eyes as Nine watched solemnly

"You were...you were incredible and amazing...everything to me Doctor.," she whispered, breaking down.

Any sense of composure he may have had was running away from him, his face drawing closed to fight back the emotions. "You were Rose. Bad Wolf, defender of the Earth, Defender of the galaxy. You crossed Universes for me, you fought for me like no one else was. You were brilliant and amazing Rose Tyler. "

Donna spoke then. "Tell her Doctor...just tell her." This was directed at Nine then.

Rose's eyes alighted on Nine's then who stepped up to her again, hand picking up her's gently and placing it on the left side of his chest. She could feel one heart beating in perfect rhythm. His hand shifted her hand to his right side. Nothing. He only had one heart now?

"What-." It barely came out, a brief whisper.

"Part human, part Time Lord." Donna said out, but Rose hardly heard her, as she stared up into his eyes.

"Rose Tyler, I only have one life, and I only want to spend it with you if you will let me. For our forever."

Lost for words, she really was, but she couldn't just let the other one walk away from her forever.. She looked over his shoulder at Ten who was moving Donna inside the TARDIS. "Wait!" Rose called.

Ten sighed and obeyed as she spoke. "Last time we were here, you were going to tell me something. What was it?" Her voice broke. Eyes on Ten's for now.

He stared at her sadly, then glanced at Nine who looked back. Ten looked back at Rose. "Does it need saying?"

She looked away, clenching Nine's hand. She knew exactly what he was giving her, but was it fair? They needed closure.

"Tell her," Donna's spoke again then and Nine moved closer once more.

He took Rose's chin in one hand and tilted her head up. He lowered his head, his lips brushing against her neck and then her ear before speaking quite clearly into it. "Rose Tyler, I have loved you since the word Run." She pulled Nine to her by his jacket and kissed him for everything she was worth. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly to him and kissing her back.

Ten walked away, into the TARDIS, Donna moving to the controls. Suddenly the door swung open and Rose appeared.

Her turned just as Rose threw her arms around him. She kissed him desperately then. "Thank you, I know what you are giving me. I love you always too. " she whispered breathlessly in his ear. One last kiss and she was gone. Had he been dreaming? Had Rose kissed him? At least if she had, he'd finally kissed her too. Then Donna spoke, and he knew it was as painfully real as it felt.

"I;m sorry Doctor..." She said as the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Back on the beach, Rose had wrapped her arms around her Doctor once more, holding him tightly as they watched the TARDIS disappear. Jackie was staying quiet for once and he sent her one smile as she nodded and backed away.

"Rose Tyler, there is something I need to tell you now.." He paused, hands moving to cup her face.

"I can't promise I won't muck things up between us or be the man you need me to be... human or not," he continued, dark eyes on hers now. Rose opened her eyes and fell into his. His eyes were showed everything, bare, dark and boundless, filled with passion, desire and his all-consuming love for her. "But I'm willing to try this if you are. I'm willing to try because...because I..." A strangled sound rose in his throat as these words fought their way to final freedom. " I love you. I love you, Rose Tyler and I need you. And if.."

She cut those words off by breaking his touch on her and throwing her arms around him, hands rising to cup his cheek tenderly. "Doctor, I don't expect this to be perfect. That's not who we are, and I don't expect that. I know that this will work.." She paused, her own eyes showing everything for him. "I love you with everything in me. I love this daft face beyond belief. I Have since, God, I cant pinpoint it, but at least since Cardiff, when you said you were glad you met me. I wanted this you for so long..." She broke off on a strangled breathe as he kissed her passionately.

They only broke apart when Jackie finally yelled out. "Oi, I hate to break this up you two but we can go home now!"

The Doctor spoke then and looked towards Rose. "And how are we doing that."

She grinned and pulled her transporter out. "Once back in this universe again? These are programmed to take us back to Torchwood. All I have to do is push the button. Are you ready?"

He took her hand then, Jackie was pulling her transporter out and speaking. "Oh I am! I'm going now. See you two in a moment." And she hit the button, disappearing then.

The Doctor finally spoke then. "As long as it's with you Rose, I am." He squeezed her hand and she handed him an extra, Mickey had hidden it in her pocket. Waiting for him to put his on, she nodded and they both hit the buttons, leaving Bad Wolf bay and materializing back in Torchwood.

* * *

A/N. So! Do you want more? I want to give you more


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note- I'm back! So, we get to have a bit of fun this time! Are we ready? Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Appreciated so much! And I would much love a Beta if anyone can help me find one! I'd love feedback before I put these things up! And I created another one shot for myself...how sad?_

They no sooner materialized back in the same area where the dimensional cannon was then she was surrounded by multiple people speaking to her. Her and reached out and gripped the Doctor's right away as she took a deep breath. Honestly, she felt like passing out. When was the last time she'd slept? When had she last even ate? It'd been too long, but now they had to get out of Torchwood, she wanted to talk to the Doctor and

"Director Tyler, you returned. We didn't think you'd be coming back." Helena Jacobs spoke. Helena was one of the higher ups, someone Rose had trusted with the absolute truth since they'd gotten Torchwood up and running correctly. She, Pete, Mickey and Jake had worked hard at getting Torchwood to be a better place then the one it'd been previously. And it'd worked. They'd faced down so many different aliens and crisis here, it was unbelievable she still was alive, though she had the scars to prove it.

"I'm back. And I'm staying in this universe." She turned towards the Doctor then and sent him one of her signature looks, tongue peeking out and everything. "Meet the Doctor. However, I don't think I can stay here long. I'm..." She yawned for a moment and then Jackie spoke up, sending her and the Doctor a look.

"You two need to go back to Rose's apartment and rest. Rose, you have been running yourself ragged for months. This lot can wait for you." Jackie had her hands on her hip, giving everyone a look that made them realize there was no point in arguing with her.

Rose let out a sigh, but she felt like she was ready to fall asleep on her feet. The Doctor sent her a concerned look and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. They traded looks for a moment, communicating silently before she spoke to the room at large.

"Alright. I'll come in tomorrow and be debriefed and give the full report then. You lot, start dismantling this cannon now. We cant afford to have it in the wrong hands. It could open a whole between dimensions again. Everything we worked for could fall apart. We want to keep it stable." She turned then, leaning more into the Doctor. Her mother appeared next to them and spoke towards the Doctor who'd been completely silent as if he knew she needed to handle everything before they could leave.

"And you, take her home, make sure she sleeps. Once she found a lock on you and discovered what she could do to help, she spent weeks running herself ragged and jumping here and back." A shake of her head. "I called you two a car to get you back to the apartment. Now go. Rose, I'll take care of your father."

Now Jackie had her eyes completely on the Doctors and surprised everyone by hugging him before leaning close and whispering. "I've trusted you to keep her safe. Don t disappoint me." With that she hugged Rose and kissed her before shooing them out the door.

It wasn't until they were in the car, on the way to her apartment that the Doctor spoke. "Director Tyler? How long has it been here then?"

Rose sent him a look and sighed, knowing there was going to be a lot to talk about. "5 years. 6 if you include the year it took for you to contact me the first time." She wasn't making a distinction between him and the Doctor in the other universe. They were the same man. "I know time moves differently on your end, but it's been six years since the day I first ended up here." She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I went back to school and got my A levels and then took the job at Torchwood regardless of what my mum thought. I did mainly field work.." She paused for a moment as if lost in a memory before shaking her head. "I tried to bury myself in work. I knew I couldn't get back, but I couldn't sit at home, eat chips and watch the world move by. So, I decided I could make a difference regardless of anything." She smiled for a moment and yawned again.

The Doctor took in her appearance, seeing how tired she'd become, but since they seemed to have a few more minutes until they arrived due to traffic, he asked another question.

"How long has it taken you to track me down, other me down?"

Brown eyes met his and she shook her head. "I...it took too long Doctor, and I want to talk about this when I'm not exhausted and emotional. Not to mention, I'm still so shocked that I have you...I want to enjoy it. " She paused, squeezing his hand and pressing her lips against his neck. "I think when we have that discussion we'll want to be rested. I haven't slept in a week..." The vehicle stopped then, the Doctor pulling her tighter into his arms and pressing a kiss to her head.

"Tomorrow then. You rest, that's more important." A yawn escaped him then and he shook his head. "Oi, apparently that means I need to rest as well. Guess that is the human part."

They'd arrived so they moved out of the car, heading to a townhouse apartment. It was simple, had a few flowers outside of it, but nothing that marked it as remarkable. The Doctor assumed Rose had never taken the time to decorate completely if she had planned on coming back to the other universe. Once inside, he'd taken stock of it all. No carpet that he could see, which made a grin appear, and then Rose was speaking again.

"It does have doors and windows and such, but no carpet and most importantly? No mortgage. Paid off. It's nice to be an heiress occasionally." Even as she said that, she was pulling off her jacket and hanging it up and getting rid of her shoes. "So what do you think? Sleep and then talk? I don't know.." She yawned again, feeling as if she wanted to pass out again. And honestly, she wasn't looking forward to explaining how much work had gone into finding him in that universe, or what she'd seen. She'd seen multiple different versions of how things could have turned out. She'd run into the wrong versions of him...she'd run into him once. A gasp escaped and she looked up at him.

"Doctor, do you remember why you came back? Because you're not the one to just...ask twice."

He grinned at her then, as if he'd been waiting for her to ask. "Yes, Rose. I remembered when I came to on the TARDIS. Don't' worry I have a lot of questions about that one." They'd moved into the living room. The walls, painted a TARDIS blue color. Her whole scheme seemed to remind him of that and it made him smile again for a moment, but then he noticed how pale and tired she looked and any thoughts he had, were pushed to the wayside.

"C'mon Rose. Bedtime, we can talk again when you have sleep." She reached out, taking his hand and pulled him with her. She really didn't want to let go, it felt like a dream. She knew she was excited, but it still didn't feel real.

They made it into her bedroom and it was done in blues and grays, the blues a TARDIS color as well. Then she was turning to him and smiling almost shyly.

"Stay with me?" She was almost nervous, yes, they'd kissed on the beach and said I love you, but now they were in her apartment and this was completely different.

"I told you Rose, I would go anywhere with you. Get ready for bed, I'll be here waiting."

She sent him a smile and headed into her bathroom, taking with her a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She took the time to brush her teeth again, god how long had it been since she got to take proper care of herself? And changed before coming back out. The Doctor was sitting on the side of the bed, sans leather jacket. It was such an odd thing to see him without the jacket honestly, and he was looking at one of her books. It was on temporal physics and she had a few other books based on the sciences around. She grinned as she came out and spoke. "See something interesting Doctor?"

"Temporal Physics Rose? Interesting bedtime reading choice."

She got into the bed, leaning against the headboard and spoke. "Well, you know, I had to find a way back." She shook head head then and spoke once more. "Now, are you going to climb in here with me? Because I really don't think you want to sleep on my sofa do you?" She was getting herself comfortable, but really all she wanted to do was sleep.

He stood up then, sending her a grin, taking off his jumper and then his jeans before moving to get rid of his boots and socks. Finally he got into the bed with her. She immediately put her head on his chest and let out a sigh. "I am so tired and yet..I feel like I couldn't sleep at all. So much has happened Doctor, it doesn't feel real yet.." She sent him a look and smiled. "I keep looking at you and it just...it doesn't feel real yet, like I'm going to wake up from a dream and you wont be here you know?"

He pulled her closer, even though she had her head on him, moving so that they were on their sides and his eyes were looking straight into hers. "Rose, I promise you, I am going to be here when you wake up and here until you get tired of this daft old face and send me away."

Her brown eyes met his and she raised her hand, gently stroking his cheek, snuggling herself into him. His arms had wrapped around her tightly, leaving her to feel comforted more then she'd been since she'd left her universe. This felt beyond right, that she didn't belong anywhere but here. "I would never want to send your face away. When you regenerated, it caused me more pain inside then you could ever know. I love this face and I love this you more then you can even realize."

His lips pressed against hers then and now they were kissing for a few moments until she pulled away, breathing heavy and smiling. "Now, I can sleep maybe...knowing you'll be here when I wake up." She pressed one more kiss to his lips then and then snuggled into him, letting exhaustion step in.

Unbelievably, he'd slept, granted it was only four hours, but it was more in one shot then he was used to. He'd spent have the night just staring at her, as if he was going to close his eyes and become nothingness. While it was true he had memories of all his past up to when the regeneration energy spilled into the hand, he felt as if some of the memories were clouded. Perhaps it was because he knew this version of him would never have done some of the things he'd did. He'd have never abandoned Rose on that ship the way he had done it, he'd have found a way to make sure she was safe first, he'd have found a way to keep her safe during many of the adventures, this version of him, wrong or not, would have torn down the walls between realities to get her back, and he sure as hell would have kissed her when he'd finally seen her instead of just hugging her after the regeneration. Not to mention, he'd have had the balls to just say I love you, instead of Quite right too. Of course, he could say all that, but that other him was him regardless and being a full time lord was not easy, knowing one day Rose would die, be it from old age or death or the idea of her leaving him. It could have been any of those, instead? He now had a future with her, though it included domestic, at least until they got the TARDIS grown. His hand was now running threw her hair as she laid there sleeping. Occasional murmurs escaping her lips, including his name once in awhile. But then a scream escaped from her lips and he all but jumped out of his skin hearing it, trying to wake her up. She wouldn't wake though and their was only one thing he really could try and do, and it was to telepathically see what was going on. Fingertips pressed to her temples and he could see what she was seeing.

_She was crossing the dimensions again, this time crossing into one that seemed oh so similar to hers, but the air, the very air felt a bit different, maybe it was the smell, but it was wrong. But she'd locked onto the TARDIS, thanks to her key and now here she was. But it was wrong, there was the TARDIS but it was destroyed, still falling to pieces and a few feet away was the dying body of the Doctor, but it wasn't a doctor she recognized. Was it a newer regeneration? It didn't matter, she rushed to his side anyway._

"_Doctor? It's you isn't it? I've come too late..." He was tall, skinny, but not as skinny as the one who'd left behind, but skinny enough. He was ginger, green eyed, looked to be about 28 and handsome in his own way. He was lying on the ground, blood trickling from his lips. Oh god, she was going to watch him die wasn't she? How was that right? "You're ginger..." Yes, she cracked that joke, but he had told her once, he'd always wanted to be ginger, so it needed to be said. _

"_Rose Tyler?" Just one word with so much emotion, oh god, it seemed like no matter what regeneration she ran into, they all said her name the same. She kneeled beside him, a hand shakily reaching out to run across his cheek. "I finally got my wish. Shame it didn't last as long as I liked." _

"_It's me Doctor, what happened?"_

"_End of the universe, you know the deal, but...my time is up. I'm going to die now." She shook her head as he spoke. _

"_No, no. You can regenerate, come on. You can do it." She tried to support his hand as it rose to take hers in a grip._

"_Time is up Rose, I've had a good life, a fantastic one, just like I asked you to so long ago. You found me before and we stopped the stars..."_

_She squeezed his hand gently, trying to comprehend where she'd be if she'd found him and they stopped the stars from burning out. "Where am I then? Why am I not by your side..."_

"_Rose, its best not to know...just know...It'll make sense later, but you? Are living a truly fantastic life and I know you were happy...I could feel it. Just..." He coughed then, blood pooling from his lips as she stared at him._

"_Doctor,no...please...you can survive."_

"_Rose, it's time. You're here, this will make it better for me. At least the last thing in my entire existence I will see is your face looking back at me. I...love you Rose, and remember that when I don't have the courage to tell you..." _

"_I love you Doctor, I love you, I always will no matter what. I love you..." He sent her a small smile and then His grip went slack on her hand and that was it. Tears and screams escaped her lips then. The TARDIS was gone, the Doctor was gone, dead...No! Why would she have to witness that..._

Her eyes came open then, seeing _her _Doctor looking at her with concern, as she felt the tears falling again. "Doctor, oh god..." Arms went flinging around him, pressing herself against him. She hadn't wanted to relive that particular moment in her life every again. She could hear him telling her it was ok, rubbing her back, but she didn't want to let go for the moment, until she finally did and saw the concern in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Rose, I'm sorry...I went in your mind to try and stop the dream..I'm so sorry."

She snuggled closer and shook her head. "No, dont apologize. I know you can understand why that dream haunts me.."

He pulled away then, only to move to lie on his back so that she could lay her head on his chest. She could hear the sound of his heartbeat, comforting her, thought it still surprised her to feel only one. "Rose, if its one thing I know about me, or him, since he is me too, is he was probably so very happy to have your face be his last. In his last moments, he heard you say I love you and he had the chance to finally admit to you his feelings." he stroked her hair then and sighed.

"I know, but..." She didn't know how to explain. A mischievous smile escaped then. "Ginger at least huh?"

He pulled her closer then, pressing his lips to hers for the moment, just glad that he was lucky enough to get this life with Rose, to spend as long as he could with the women he loved.

She kissed him back, nuzzling her face into his shoulder for a moment and then sighed. "Well, if we're both up, I'm going to make up breakfast and then we can talk huh? There's a lot of things to talk about I imagine."

She streched for a moment, running a hand through her hair before getting out of the bed. As he moved out of the bed, she moved over to him, wrapping her arms about him and then grinning at him. "And you, I get to talk you shopping..."

She let go, laughing as she walked out of the room and heard him grumbling about domestics.

A/n- Mostly fluff...I know...next chapter we'll start to see a hint of plot!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer-Still Dont own it_

_Authors Note- Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews so far. If I didn't respond, I'm sorry or I couldn't respond, but I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. So, this chapter is all juicy bits. If you don't like it, just read till the line and skip to the next line which has what you want to read. Read and Review if you want!_  
_

She had made breakfast, while she heard the shower running. It was taking everything in her not to just go into the bedroom and jump him. Why wasn't she again? Oh, that's right because they at least needed to talk about a few things first. Once it was talked about? Well, she wasn't holding back anymore. So much time had been wasted on waiting before, when feelings could have perhaps been said, when she could have admitted her feelings to either regeneration, instead of playing games. A shake of her head as she slid the pancakes onto a plate, she moved out of the kitchen for a moment. On the coat hangers rested both their jackets. She moved there for a moment, A small smile escaped as she looked at both the leather jackets. Her hand reached out and stroked his jacket for a moment. God, that jacket brought back so many memories. And one clear one running through her mind, the word Run the first time they met. It changed her entire world, had caused her to see so many things. Flashes of this specific man ran through her head, from the word run, all the way to the moment in the TARDIS when he'd regenerated and things had changed once more.

It was true, she'd picked leather for her jacket, for him. For her it had represented the beginning of an adventure, a life that could never truly be left behind. How could it be, when she felt as if she touched the skies, the stars, and most of all, found a man she truly realized she couldn't live without. It felt like she had a piece of her Doctor with her the whole time. Even after he regenerated, she'd always missed her Northern Doctor, with his leather, his ears, the way he smiled with that grin overtaking his face. The man who'd asked her twice, now of course she knew why. But he had no idea what it'd done for her, to live a life with him, to run for their lives, to get a chance to see things most people couldn't dream of. Now she had him back and it was just blowing her mind that this was happening at all. How did she get this lucky?

One more touch to his jacket as she remembered the many nights she'd fallen asleep holding onto it. Some nights? She'd cried into it, a specific night in particular, the moment of Madame DE Pompadour She knew the Doctor was the same man, had the same memories, but sometimes, in the deepest part of her, she had wanted her Doctor back. The one who held all the pain in those gorgeous blue eyes, smiled those manic smiles to hide the pain, always trying to keep her close and push her away, yet revealing things to her, things he would have never revealed to anyone else, the man who'd held her hand in a dungeon in Cardiff, proclaiming that he was so glad to have met her, the one who'd held her so tightly after they'd met that Dalek in Utah, the man she'd danced with for hours on the TARDIS after they'd rescued Jack. The adventures seemed so far away, yet so close at the same time. Now? She had him back and she didn't even know where to begin. Half of her was screaming out to go, go touch him now, the other half, wanting to explain what she had seen, to find out about what he had been through without her. She knew he'd had more companions and she would always be grateful for that. She'd always wanted to tell him to do that.

Any thoughts she would have continued to have, were erased when she heard the Doctor enter the kitchen. She turned, embarrassed at him seeing her stroke his jacket that way. It didn't help that he came out, shirtless, wearing only his boxers. How could she help the flush that had appeared? And it only got worse when she caught the look in his beautiful blue eyes.

It was longing,desire, lust, awe and wonder. Wonder at what? Was he still surprised they found each other after all this time? She truly was. She'd expected her brown eyed, messy haired, hyperactive Doctor. She had truly given up on seeing this Doctors face again, once she'd finally been able to make contact in her original universe. "Doctor..." Just his name came out as she moved towards him. Breakfast, talking, anything else was swept away from her mind as she stared at him. She stopped in front of him, only for him to continue his movements and pull her to him, hands on her hips, pulling her body flush against his. A low sigh escaped her lips at the contact.

He lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers. It wasn't a chaste kiss at all, it was all desire, need, longing and want. They had waited too long to waste another moment and it seemed they had both come to the conclusion that no more time was to be wasted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking deeper and deeper into the kiss. She pressed herself as close to him as she could, a low groan escaping as he nipped at her lip. "Oh God..Doctor..."

He broke the kiss, only to press his lips to her neck for a few moments. It didn't matter that they were now in the kitchen, that breakfast was getting cold. All that mattered was that they were together, here and now. His hands were on her hips, pulling her so close that she couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to and his hands were all over her now, pushing her back just enough so he could get rid of her top, her hands moving over his chest, loving the fact that she finally had her hands on him like this.

Any thoughts she'd been having were swept out of her mind then when he picked her up, depositing her to sit on the counter, those wonderful hands of his moving to pull her pants off, leaving her in just her underwear on that counter. Not that she cared, but she pulled him closer, moving to relieve him of his boxers. "Doctor..." It's all she could get out in this moment, as her fantasies, her deepest hidden (or attempted to be hidden) desires come out now that she had him here with her. She heard him say her name, a groan escaping as her hand moved to finally touch him. He's fully erect, showing just how much he wants this. She needs him and he needs her and she'd never thought this would happen in her life.

His hands are running all over her, caressing her breasts, his mouth on hers again. She nipped at his lip, grinning when she heard that deep moan escape his lips, it sent a thrill all the way through her, turning her on even more. She wrapped her legs around him again, nudging him even closer again, so that he was fully pressed against her, though she felt overdressed as she felt his erection pressed against her core. She broke the kiss then, moaning. "Doctor, need you..." She paused as a groan escaped from her as he pressed towards her. "In..me now." And she did, otherwise all this touching and kissing was going to push her over the edge.

He let out a dark chuckle then. "Rose Tyler, the things I am going to do to you...I have waited too long for this." He broke away from her touch, moving so that he could remove her panties then and tossed them over his shoulder. He kneeled, pushing her back gently so that her head rested on the wall, moved her legs so that the were hooked around his shoulder, and gently pressed his tongue lightly into her warm, worshiping her slowly, so very slowly, dragging cries and moans of pleasure out of her, especially as he found the hidden treasure he was seeking, her moans and cries escaping her lips. All she could manage to do was scream his name out again and again as he sent her into an orgasm. She cried and screamed as he did, tears falling as this moment felt like something she'd waited her entire life for and honestly she had. It was her Doctor, loving her, touching her.

And then he rose, kissing her passionately, as if he was a dying man getting his last request. She pressed against him as he stepped closer, and those dark blue eyes looking at her had changed color, taking on a darker tone, seduction written across his face. He was sex and love, want and passion wrapped up in one package. Love and desire was clearly written on his face as he eased inside her, letting her get accustomed to his size, even as he stretched and filled her. Her arms were around his neck again as she sat up a bit, pressing herself against him, watching every reaction on his face. She didn't want to lose the look he had as he thrust into her, over and over again, driving her wild. She threw her head back finally, letting out a yell as she orgasmed again, her nails digging into his back as he continued his movements. Her hands moved from his back to grasping his behind, encouraging his movements and she moved again so that she could nip at his ear and whisper. "Come for me, my Doctor, come for me..."

And then he groaned, his own yell escaping as he orgasmed. And then they were there, her arms wrapped around him, his forehead on her shoulder as they calmed down from the events, still in the kitchen, the breakfast still on the table. None of it mattered except the feeling that everything was so right in the universe. She was his and he was hers. She could barely believe it, honesty.

"I love you Rose Tyler." And hearing him whisper those words into her ear? She knew it was truth, she had her Doctor and it was Rose Tyler and The Doctor together...just as it should be.

After the impromptu moment in the kitchen, they'd both redressed and now had pancakes that she'd reheated in front of them. Not much in the way of talking was happening, she was busy staring at him, a big grin on her lips as she replayed those last moments before he broke the silence.

"Alright Rose, I guess we can start with what you've been up to since we were separated." A ghost of a smile appeared, thinking about losing her was not settling well for him. He didn't want to think about it ever happening again, in any way shape or form.

She took a bite of her pancake and then started to speak. "At first, Doctor, I was useless. Mum couldn't get me to get out of bed, to do anything. I cried, yelling that it wasn't fair and it wasn't until Mickey gave me a what for. He reminded me that you'd wanted me to have a fantastic life, that I was to do that for you. I realized he was right. I couldn't sit and have self pity. I didn't need to go to school, Torchwood wanted to hire me right away with all the experience I had, but I went and got my A-levels, I wanted to be proud of myself again. If I couldn't be out there saving the universe, I wanted to at least make a difference right here and right know you know? My dad paid the way, saying I deserved the best of everything." She let out a small smile.

He himself was glad to know she had hopefully got along with Pete regardless if he had been to man to be there when she was born, she deserved the best, but she was still speaking and he wasn't going to interrupt. "I didn't need as much as I thought, I ended up graduating early, seemed I had picked up a lot more knowledge then I thought I Had travlin' with you. So, once done, I took a spot with Torchwood, on the field. We handled hostile aliens, any aliens that could show up. We get a lot more here then we did in the other universe. This one is farther ahead technologically then ours was. I proved my worth, because more then a few species that we'd handled, ended up here and I knew what to do and not to do from our experiences. I got promoted and now I'm Director Tyler. I handle alien negotiations, pretty much if anything lands here, I get to decide what we do. Though some people think its just because I'm Pete's daughter, which was hard to explain, seeing as I appeared out of nowhere." She chuckled, taking a sip of her water.

"Rose Tyler, I am proud of you. A-Levels, A director at Torchwood, Alien Negotiations, travlin' to Parallel worlds, look at you." And he was. He'd always known Rose was special, that she could handle things that no one else could, but looking at her, he couldn't believe just how much she had changed from the girl he knew to the women sitting in front of him. "So, tell me how did you handle the stars going out?"

And she told him, how one day they had started to notice things weren't right. Rickey and she debated on what to do, until they realized there wasn't much they could do on their own. They had to go back to the original universe, which they'd been working on, but she'd been afraid to try and open the void back up and risk two universes. As much as she had wanted to come back, it wasn't worth risking everyone. Once they realized it was weaking, they realized travel was possible and a fight had broken out over who should try and find him first. She'd pointed out that he wasn't likely to just believe some random stranger knew her, so they'd let her do it.

"That was the worst. Jumpin' into different universes. I ran into so many different versions of you. Some had never met me, some I'd said no both times you asked, a few I'd died on some adventure or another, but the worst.." She paused staring at him and it hurt his heart to see that look on her face, agony was what it was, as if she didn't want to relive that moment.

"I ran into a parallel you, that had lost me on the game station. Bad Wolf killed me. " She rubbed her face. "He still had your face too and it killed me when I had to listen to him. He gave me hell for tyin' to find you. Told me I was better off in my universe, the stars goin' out be damned. It didn't matter, I'd be safe in my universe. He and his Rose had been together since Downing Street and losin' her killed him." He reached across the table, taking her hand, her words striking a chord deep down in his heart. There was no way he could have handled her loss either, his regeneration could because he'd been born out of love, out of a profound sacrifice and he knew Rose was safe, even if it wasn't with him. But him? It would have torn him apart if he'd not been able to save her that day.

"oh Rose, I'm so sorry..." He kissed her hand, just taking in how hard that must have been for her.

"I...it'd been the first time I'd seen your face since you'd regenerated and it killed me so deeply to see you in all that pain. He yelled at me something fierce. He kept callin' me a stupid ape for risking my life and I couldn't really say anything back. I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through and eventually he helped me figure out how to get back to my universe, that he wanted me to be happy and if finding the right you was so important, he'd not let me die in the process." She paused, standing up out of her chair and moving over to him, settling herself into his lap as she continued to speak. He stayed quiet as she explained how she'd ended up in the right universe, always missing him. One time she'd seen Jack jump onto the TARDIS and it dematerialized, she'd been so very close, but he was so thankful she'd not been around for the Master. He almost wanted to shudder when he thought about how much he could have hurt her if that had happened.

"And then we ran into each other and I knew I was on the right road." He had to smile hearing that. He'd run into her on a far off planet, it had been uninhabited and his mind brought back that memory so fast, now that he was able to remember exactly what had happened.

_He'd been exploring the planet, taking in the purple grass, the orange sky above. It had no life on it, except for animals and it was just what he needed since he'd been turned down by Rose in London. It'd stung more then he thought it would have, being turned down like that. He'd expected her to say yes, but she'd decided to stay with her useless lump of an ape. But that was interrupted by a very interesting sound. He turned, surprised to see Rose Tyler standing in front of him. What surprised him most was how different she'd looked. Gone was the 19 year old women he'd left behind. This Rose was all grown up, holding a weapon and looking about warily until her eyes landed on his._

"_Shit." Was all she said and he had to raise a brow at that._

"_What? What are you doing here, are you really following me."_

_She laid the weapon down, letting out a sigh. "Answer me two questions please? Just before I start talking and reveal something I shouldn't? One, am I traveling with yet, and Two, if I am...I'm not here am I. I don't want the reapers to appear or something horrible to happen because of it."_

_He just gaped at her for a moment, she was sure of herself and just handling this like it was no big deal. "Why would you be traveling with me? You said no back in that alley. You didn't want to come with me. You chose Rickey."_

_She stared at him and then spoke. "You came back and added in It travels in time. I came then. I said no because I was scared, but when you came back, I felt worthy of something like that." She hadn't moved closer yet, instead she seemed to hold herself as if she wasn't going to come anywhere near him, like she was scared to touch him._

"_I don't ask twice Rose, why would I?" He pondered that though and realized maybe this event right here happened and he'd changed him mind. "And what are you doing then if you're traveling with me. I wouldn't be stupid enough to let me come find me."_

_She laughed bitterly. " Not travlin' with you anymore Doctor. Not that we don't want to be, but something happened and I'm trying' to find the right you before it gets worse." She looked brokenhearted and defeated for a moment. "And I keep finding the wrong you. No matter what I do, it feels like I'm not getting any closer and this..." She lowered her voice and added a part in. "Is particularly disheartening I never thought I'd see this you again."_

_She said this him? Then he regenerated? And she stayed with him? Not everyone could handle that particular Time Lord trick and this one had handled it and was sad to see him? "I regenerated didn't I? Thats why you look sad."_

_She nodded for a moment, leaning against a tree, sighing. "Alright Rose Tyler, tell me everything. I can make myself forget this until the right time appears. Tell me why you look like you've been through the ringer."_

_She shook her head for a moment. "You'll forget this all? How will you know to come back to get me then?"_

_He explained that he could leave that thought behind, that he'd remember that much. So she agreed and he sat and listened to her whole story, utterly surprised at the utter devotion she had to him from the moment she came on board. What had he done to deserve it when he'd messed her entire world up. A missing year, looking into the vortex, Madam DE Pompadour, Satan? Cybermen, Daleks, all of that and she was still fighting to get him? How on earth had he deserved that. _

_By the time the story was done, he just wanted to give her a hug and he ended up doing so. She clung to him, crying at this point and he couldn't blame her. A parallel universe, traveling multiple ones in search of the Doctor she needed, fighting to find the right time, being close on a few occasions. It wasn't pretty._

_Finally he spoke again and she stared at him as he talked. "Rose Tyler, you are fantastic. You are brave and strong to do all of this. Not many could handle this and yet here you are. Fighting this battle everyday, getting done what needs done and trying to not destroy the universe. You're almost there Rose, don't give up home."_

_She hugged him back, wiping tears away and then let go, stepping back. "I have to go find the later you now. I have to do this." She took a deep breathe, holding back all she wanted to do, at least it looked that way, until she darted forward, pressing her lips to his for a moment and then backed away, pressing the button and disappearing from his sight once more._

_He took a moment to soak it all in. He loved her eventually, he could tell when he heard the stories, the look on her face. He finally stood up, letting himself erase everything but going back for Rose Tyler in his head. _

_His thoughts cleared and he shook his head, wondering why he hadn't told Rose it traveled in space. Once in the TARDIS he set his directions and headed back, making sure to add that in. And the rest was history pretty much. _

He sent her a smile, hand running up and down her back. "Rose, you did an amazing job. You are fantastic. No one else could pull this off quite as well as you did, you know that right?"

She grinned at him as he said that, asking what he'd been through. She almost wanted to cry when she heard about him having to be human, forgetting everything, though he mentioned drawing her in his journal, gasping and wanting to hold him when he talked about the Master, about Martha leaving because he hadn't treated her correctly, Donna appearing again and everything up to the moment they saw each other again. Her poor Doctor. It was never easy for him and she could only hope that perhaps now? They could have some sort of peace in their lives now. She stroked her hand through his hair, not that he had much at the moment, but she loved how he looked at this moment. Her Doctor. The one she had looked into the Time Vortex for. They still had so much to discuss, but really hadn't they done enough for the day. They both needed time to adjust, and they needed to get into Torchwood and go shopping.

She stood up then, grabbing his hand. "Well, I think it's time to head to Torchwood and then Doctor? We're going shopping. I know it's too domestic for you...but that doesn't matter. You cant only have one outfit anymore." She leaned into him, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck and grinning as he gripped her a bit tighter.

"I hate shopping Rose." Was all he said as he took her hand, squeezing it as they headed towards the door. She paused, grabbing her leather jacket. It worked with her outfit. Black pants, a white top and plain black shoes. Shrugging it on, she took a moment to see her Doctor without his leather, enjoying the sight, but there was something so sexy about him with that leather jacket on. A grin appeared on her lips then and she pulled him to him by the lapels of his jacket, lightly bit his lip and kissed him and then headed for the door, trying to remind herself that they had things to do.

"Just think what can come after shopping Doctor?"

A/N-So, yes, they were supposed to be doing other things. Alas, reviews and my muse demanded...other things..

A/n- And this...my lovelies, first sex scene. Hopefully it was good!


	4. Note

I will be updating. I promise. I Just got my laptop back...so hence the no new chapters for months


End file.
